walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Katie Lowes
Katie Quinn Lowes (born September 22, 1982 in Queens, New York, USA) is an American actress and theater director. She is best known for her role as Quinn Perkins in the ABC political drama series Scandal (2012–present). She has voiced Candlehead in Wreck-It Ralph, additional voices in Frozen, Kirby in Feast, Abigail Callaghan in Big Hero 6 and Dr. Madge Honey Badger in Zootopia. In the Google talks interview with key members of the Zootopia cast, it was revealed that Katie Lowes had a friend who was an animator at Walt Disney Animation Studios. This association gave her the opportunity to provide scratch voices for upcoming projects at the studio. Since Wreck-It Ralph, she has been a staple voice actor for the Disney Revival alongside Alan Tudyk. Biography Born in Queens, New York, Lowes has been acting, dancing, and singing for as long as she can remember. Her first performance was the role of “Dorothy” in The Wizard of Oz in the 4th grade. She is a graduate of NYU Tisch School of the Arts, where she was cast in the mainstream play “Four Saints in Mexico” and landed an agent. Her first break was a small role in the TV pilot Rescue Me, followed by Hate opposite Marcia Gay Harden. Since then, she has quickly established herself as a talented young actress. Katie has appeared in several independent films such as: The Job, Callers, Café and Bear. She also appeared in feature films opposite Shia LaBeouf in the DreamWorks film Transformers 2 and opposite Elle Fanning in J.J. Abrams’ Super 8. She is a founding member of IAMA Theatre in Los Angeles, where she resides. Katie is married to Adam Shapiro who portrayed her on screen boyfriend Jesse Tyler on Scandal. Career In 2004, Lowes landed her first screen role in the FX series Rescue Me and later co-starred opposite Marcia Gay Harden in the Showtime pilot, Hate. Lowes later guest starred in the number of television series, including The Sopranos, Without a Trace, NCIS, Ghost Whisperer, Castle, Leverage, and The Closer. In 2008 she starred opposite Laurie Metcalf in The CW short-lived comedy-drama series, Easy Money. In addition to her television performances, Lowes appeared in a number of low-budget films, including The Job (2009), Bear (2010), and Café (2011). Lowes is best known for her role as Quinn Perkins, formerly Lindsay Dwyer, in the ABC political drama series Scandal created by Shonda Rhimes. Before Scandal, Lowes had guest roles on Shonda Rhimes' Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice. Before landing her breakout role on the show, she worked as nanny for Connie Britton's adopted son. Filmography *''Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2'' (2018) *''Zootopia'' (2016) *''No She Wasn't (short)'' (2015) *''Big Hero 6'' (2014) *''Feast (short)'' (2014) *''Frozen'' (2013) *''Side Effects'' (2013) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) *''By the Time the Sun Is Hot (short)'' (2011) *''Ghost Phone: Phone Calls from the Dead'' (2011) *''Café'' (2011) *''Super 8'' (2011) *''Phil Cobb's Dinner for Four'' (2011) *''Bear'' (2010) *''You're So Vain (short)'' (2010) *''Chris Weisberg Is Growing Bald (short)'' (2009) *''Circle of Eight'' (2009) *''The Job'' (2009) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) *''No Man's Land: The Rise of Reeker'' (2008) *''Quarter Life Crisis'' (2006) *''Hate'' (2005) Television *''Scandal'' (2012-2016) *''Scheer-RL (mini-series)'' (2015) *''Royal Pains'' (2012) *''The Closer'' (2011) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2011) *''I Made Out with Him Anyway'' (2011) *''Private Practice'' (2010) *''Leverage'' (2010) *''Easy Money'' (2008-2009) *''Castle'' (2009) *''Swingtown'' (2008) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2008) *''NCIS'' (2007) *''Without a Trace'' (2006) *''The Sopranos'' (2006) *''As the World Turns'' (2004-2005) *''Damage Control'' (2005) *''Guiding Light'' (2005) *''Rescue Me'' (2004) Trivia *She is the first female signature voice actor for Walt Disney Animation Studios. Category:People Category:Females Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Category:American people Category:Jewish people Category:1980s births Category:1981 births Category:Wreck-It Ralph (franchise) Category:Frozen (franchise) Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Frozen Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Zootopia Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet